


The Halls of Valhalla

by Onehundredcandlesburning



Series: Yggdrassil Awakening [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Norse Religion & Lore, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onehundredcandlesburning/pseuds/Onehundredcandlesburning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eir - the Valkyrie associated with Healing returns from collecting her last Einherjar from battle in Midgard and finds herself in hot water with the All Father, yet again. As a result she is sentenced to time in the Dungeons. Frigga takes pity on her and sends Loki to her with some reading material to help her pass the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Halls of Valhalla

**Author's Note:**

> Yggdrassil Awakening will be written in a cross between past and present. The link between Ana Larsen and Eir and Loki will be revealed as the story unfolds. It isn't as clear set as it may seem. There will be twists and turns throughout this series. Please forgive any typos. Have just written and edited in one hit over past few hours. 
> 
> Soundtrack to this piece:   
> [Ride of the Valkyries - Richard Wagner](http://youtu.be/XRU1AJsXN1g)  
> RIGHT CLICK on link and select Open in New Tab to listen and read through.

The battle had ended, and Eir carried the spirit of her last Einherjar into the great hall of Valhalla. She tucked her wings, shrugging her shoulders and dropping him on one of the bench seats. The tables were so long they seemed to go on forever, the slain in battle gathered around each one feasting and as drunk as any man could ever possibly be. Only they weren’t men anymore, so possibly more drunk. She had little patience for the Einherjar once they had started to realise they had made it to Valhalla. Her job was simply to select those who had died with most honour and glory in Odin’s name, to help their spirits heal in transition and drop them off. Many of the other Valkyries were expected to stay behind and ensure the mead flowed, she had been chastised for not remaining to help before but the fierce independent streak in her prevented her from being told what to do by anyone, including the All Father. 

That had resulted in some time in the dungeons, but once it was realised that none of the other Valkyries had the healing powers she had, Frigga had convinced Odin to release her. If she was headed back there, she would get her way out. She also thought she could do with the rest as it had been a long, drawn out battle. The Einherjar grabbed at her wrist as she turned on her heel. Pleading, he looked up at her.   
“Please, dear Valkyrie, tell me. Have I made it to Valhalla, truly?” 

She noticed he was still in shock and would require more healing. She turned around to face him, Peeling his fingers off her wrist and moving to stand behind him. She closed her eyes, commanding him to sit up straight and turn around. He instantly did as he was told. She placed her hands together and closed her eyes. Blue light radiating out from her solar plexus and up her arms to her cupped hands. She played with the energy between her hands for a moment, building it. Her wings shivered. Some of the other Einherjar watched on, frozen, their chalices to their lips. 

She placed her hands firmly down on his shoulders. The blue light flowing like liquid out of her and through him. His chest expanded, filling with the healing energy. It shot out of his eyes and mouth and ears and started to dim. One of the other Einherjar spat his mead out. Usually they were unconscious in a state of transition when this occurred. She knew for sure she would have to pay penitence for this, but he wasn’t completed and she needed to do her job. He went limp, hunched over, head hanging low. She withdrew her hands and lifted her chin in the air, spinning on her heel and walking towards the large doors. Her Einherjar listed his head, opened his eyes and recognised many an old friend amongst the gathering. He cheered as one of them offered them his mead. Transition completed. Those that had watched on remained frozen in place, watching on as Eir walked out the doors. 

She leant against one of the stone pillars, placing it between her winged shoulder blades. Relishing in the peace. She’d best enjoy the fresh Asgardian air. If what she had just done caught up with her, and it would, it would be a long time before she got to taste that air again, or feel the light of the Nine Realms upon her skin. She cracked her neck side to side and pulled at her long hair, hanging over the front of her shoulder in a thick braid. Reaching up, she took off her helmet and held it under her arm. Relieved to have the weight of it off her head. 

“Eir!” a voice bounced off the stone around her on the balcony.   
That was faster than expected! She grimaced. Recognising the bellow of the All Father.   
Two of his guards approached her.   
“I’m aware. I will come quietly.” She placed the heavy solid helmet back on her head and followed their lead up to the Throne Room. 

“I don’t know what lays within you that has you acting like a petulant child, Eir, but you have been told time and time again…” Odin roared at her. Reducing her to what felt like a pillar of sand. One guard each side of her. Frigga leaned to whisper in Odin’s ear. 

“It’s been a long battle, My King. Please, have mercy on her.”  
Odin cleared his throat and lowered his voice. He maintained his stern look at Eir as he responded to his wife.   
“Dear Wife, I cannot abide my commands not being followed through with. Is that unreasonable?”  
Frigga stood up straight, crossing her arms.   
Odin turned to look at her, concerned. He hated it when she became involved in his affairs, especially in front of whomever he was chastising.   
“So are you punishing her for not acting as one of your Hall Wenches, after bringing you many strong souls or are you punishing her for using her gift before others?”  
Odin sighed, he knew that this would continue to cause trouble unless he resolved it in such a way that would see him dishing out punishment, but also ensuring his wife's common sense was regarded in the matter. 

“Seven days.” He waved his hand at the guards to take her to the dungeon. She bowed her head.   
“Thank you, My King. I will endeavour to follow your instruction in future…”  
“No you won’t. You know that, and I’d be a fool to think otherwise. Take her away.” 

The guards hooked an arm under each of hers and carried her away. 

“Seven days?” Frigga put her hands on her hips. “Why must you insist on treating those that serve you as your slaves?”  
“Because I am King! You’d do best to remember that, before arguing against my orders in front of others!” He bellowed. Thoroughly frustrated by his wife’s interference yet again. 

* * * * *

Within seconds of being secured in one of the cells, opposite a rather brutish-looking Jotunn, she realised she wasn’t going to enjoy the next seven days at all. Eir turned her back, folding her wings around herself and perching on the edge of the small bed. The Jötunn had already begun taunting her. Making lewd remarks and explicitly explaining what he as going to do to her once he managed to free himself from captivity. 

She tried to block him out, but he continued. She wanted to have her sword. She would have run him through as soon as looked at him. Not an entirely bad race, but the bad apples were rotten to the core. She felt a breeze against her wings and flipped one back, prepared to defend herself against whatever had just entered her cell. It was Frigga. Eir relaxed, folding her wings behind herself completely. 

“Can we do something about him?” Eir motioned behind her to the Jotunn.   
“That is something I have no power over, I’m sorry my dear.” She produced a book and held it out. “This however, may prove to be a useful distraction and help to pass the time. I have many more if you like this one. Just tell the guard when you’ve finished it and I’ll send someone with more. I won’t be able to visit again in the next seven days, as I’ve upset my Husband enough by interfering. I had thought he would lock you away for good this time, child." She reached out, stroking Eir's upper arm, trying to comfort. She looked over the Valkyrie's wings, which were cast from the same raven’s feathers as her Husband’s companions. Soft and warm. “Please, do as he says from now on. I fear I won’t be able to sway him again.” 

Eir took the book and watched as Frigga’s image melted away before her eyes.   
“An illusion… then how could she touch me?” Eir spoke out loud to the empty cell. The Jötunn had calmed down, realising he wasn’t going to get a reaction from her, and was snoring loudly laid out on the floor of his cell.   
“So this is as peaceful as it will get, I assume.” She settled herself on the bed, getting comfortable for the first time in weeks. Relieved to have her armour and helmet off. She picked up the book and thumbed through it. Frigga was Mother to all. She made it her business to know each individual’s strengths and weaknesses, and provide unconditional Motherly love to those who she believed needed it the most. 

She had known Eir since she was a child, and had taken her into her tutelage regarding magic, once she had realised her gifts for summoning energy, particularly for healing. The book detailed alternate methods of summoning healing energy that she had not been aware of, and she read through the book without pause, except to practice her energy handling skills with these new methods. They were brilliant. 

Once she had finished, it was late into the Asgardian eve, but she craved more knowledge. Tired, but wanting to be sure there would be more for her to read the following day, she woke the guard at the end of her row. He wasn’t too happy about it.   
“More books?” He rubbed at his eyes and took the book she had read out of the hatch. “I’ll see to it. Go to sleep, Valkyrie.” He moved slowly back to his post, throwing the book down the chute at the entrance to the dungeon. It clanged about.   
“Cretin.” She muttered under her breath. You could at least show some respect for the written word.

She yawned widely, realising she had not stopped for an eternity and laid herself out on the bed, wrapping herself under the thin cover. Fully clothed. She made herself chuckle. I’ll be a sorry state by the end of these seven days. For I shan’t remove an article of clothing to bathe with that thing across the way. She had one last look at the Jötunn who was still laid out on his back in his cell, vibrating every piece of furniture that wasn’t nailed down with his snoring. 

Sleep washed over her quickly, and she dreamed of being able to fly free. The wind through her hair, her sword at her side, the feeling of gusting air beneath her wings.

* * * * *

“I don’t know why I must do this. I hate it down there.” Loki rolled his eyes.   
“All I ask is this one thing of you.” Frigga continued piling the books on his hands, reaching his chin.  
“Why would you even bother.”  
Frigga stopped in her tracks, shooting Loki a look signalling he was crossing a line.  
“You know well why I would bother. You should have more respect for others. Oh, by Yggdrasil, look who I am talking to.” She sighed, reaching a hand up to stroke the side of his face. He hated being touched and recoiled like a teenager whose mother had spat on her hand and was wiping at a remnant of food. She had to remind herself he was still the equivalent of a Midgardian eighteen year old. A mere child still, even if physically he had grown into a very tall, very handsome young Demi God. “Just be nice.”

She sent him on his way, books piled up under his nose. He mumbled all the way out the door into the spines of the books against his mouth. Cursing. 

* * * * *

Eir rubbed at her eyes, still waking up, laying on her stomach, more comfortable. She rolled out of bed, standing tall, reaching her fingertips towards the ceiling. She stretched tall, her wings extending out as far as they could. Then HE started up across the way again. The Jotunn. Filthy comments about tearing the feathers from her wings as he defiled her. She turned around, wanting so desperately to send a bolt of energy to knock him off his feet, but the barriers around them both would prevent it. If she shot off an energy ball in her cell it would simply bounce around and destroy everything, or else reflect back and hit her. 

She bristled. Hating hearing his voice and wondering how quickly seven days could go by. She kept her back to the Jotunn, facing the wall of her cell. Standing with her arms folded and trying to gather her thoughts on what she could do in her limited space with limited means. She sensed someone approach her cell. Books… thanks be to Frigga!

She spun around, instantly recognising the young Prince from his garb, but couldn’t see his face behind the tower of books he was holding. She laughed, watching how he awkwardly tried to get the books through the tray to her one by one. 

The guard approached Loki.  
“Can I help, Your Highness?”  
“Well it would be good if you could, and you took your time.” Loki grumbled, freeing his jaw from the books.   
“Will you behave?” The guard eyeballed Eir. She sighed.   
“Because I’m such a deadly, fearsome criminal.” Arms folded.   
The guard opened the front of Eir’s cell, helping Loki in with the books. He took the top half of the column from his arms, and dumped them on Eir’s bed, half of them bouncing off and hitting the floor with loud thuds. 

Loki scolded the guard, placing the books in his hands gently on the small table, lining them up neatly.   
“Books should be treated with far more respect, you Oaf! Now go, leave us be.”  
He hadn’t stood so close to a Valkyrie before. He’d watched them fly out of Asgard off to Midgard to collect the Einherjar, but wasn’t yet permitted to enter Valhalla’s great hall. The guard obeyed. Locking Loki in with Eir, standing with his back to the barrier wall, keeping an eye on the Jötunn across the way. 

“I assume you’ve done something rather terrible to end up here.” He looked at Eir, disguising his awe beneath a veil of arrogance. He raised an eyebrow and smirked. “I am Loki.” He held a hand out to her and watched - knowing she would have to take it, lower herself, maybe even kiss his knuckle if he was lucky. She took the hand, bowing her head. “I know who you are, My Lord, and pardon me if I am speaking out of terms, but I appreciate the respect you have for these books.” She wandered over to the bed, gathering the books off the floor and bringing them over to make a neat pile next to the books Loki had placed on the small table. She inspected each one as she organised them. One stood out to her. Illusion and Contact. 

“That’s a particularly good one.”  
“You’ve read these, My Lord?”  
“I have, and I do, often.” He closed his eyes and moved through her, appearing behind her, reaching his hand out and ghosting along one of her feathers.   
She shivered and spun around. 

“I’d heard you like to play tricks.” She laughed. He joined her.   
“If you’ve heard of me, I’m sure that’s not all you’ve heard of. Hopefully it’s not all bad.” His voice was light and melodic. “I like your wings.” He continued stroking, long, soft strokes. She closed her eyes. Thinking how difficult things would become if he continued stroking. He must have had no idea the effect it had on her or he wouldn’t have been touching her wing in that way. A simple touch to a Valkyrie wing was a greeting of warmth. To stroke one in this manner was another message entirely and produced very different results. 

She wanted to tell him to stop, but had heard much about him being a flirtatious trickster. She’d also heard from the other Valkyries who had heard from the hand maidens of the palace just how flirtatious he was. He had only just reached maturity. Having said that, she hadn’t long reached maturity herself. The difference was that she could never experience true intimacy with another being, unless she be banished. 

“Please… don’t do that.” She cringed.  
“Oh, I’m sorry… Eir is it?” he took his hand back. The wicked grin painted across his lips indicated he knew exactly what he was doing.   
“It’s not entirely appropriate, now is it.” She was flush in the cheeks, as his hand moved away, she folded her wings tightly against her back. 

“Who’s to say that? I follow my own rules.” He took the book from her hands, placing it on the table on top of the towers. “I do have to say you’re the first Valkyrie I’ve had the pleasure of meeting, in all this time. Forgive me, I simply couldn't help myself. You're so beautiful. Unlike any other creature I've seen across the Nine Realms.” He took her hand and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it, lowering it back against her side. 

“Well, I can’t say I’m representing my race entirely the best at the moment.” She shrugged, motioning to the fact she was in a cell. He was living up to his reputation as a great charmer. Fortunately she felt she'd had fair warning from what she'd heard and as such took his advances as a grain of salt.   
“What was it you did that resulted in you being here for seven days?” Loki wandered over to her bed, sitting down, eagerly awaiting her response. 

He was brimming with excitement. A Valkyrie. A virginal, pure, chaste Valkyrie. Their wings, the soft feathers when stroked right could produce intense orgasm. Their voices reputed to sing unlike any bird when brought to climax. Yes, he loved books, and had read one or two on Valkyries. A real challenge. She was beautiful. He decided that he had to have her, physically, regardless of the outcomes. A trophy beyond all he had claimed. 

“I disobeyed the All Father.” She watched him intently, wary of his reputation and his intentions.   
“Oh, is that all? Well I make a habit of doing that quite regularly. He must have a disdain for Valkyries….”   
“Or he must have a soft spot for his kindred.” She interrupted, frustrating Loki.   
“Do not interrupt me again, or you will feel the wrath of MY punishment.” His voice low, glaring at her from under his eyebrows. 

Eir was growing tired of his power play. He was an arrogant creature, regardless of how attractive he was. Tall, slender but strong in ways his kindred weren't. Hair the same colour as her wings and pale, alabaster skin. His eyes were dangerous. They drew her in. Glowing like two emeralds under candlelight. Flickering and she couldn't see her reflection, an infinite depth in them.

“And just what would that entail, My Lord. A thoroughly good dance about where you would use your illusions within the confines of this cell to show me how you can jump from one place to the next, or perhaps summon a ball of light in your hands and give me a Midgardian tan?” She couldn’t help herself. She didn’t trust him, and felt he was all in all fairly harmless and mostly all talk. So she decided to call his bluff. All talk, no action. A flirt, an overly hormonal Demi God who was frustrated with being considered the child. 

Within moments he was at her throat. His hand wrapped around it firmly, gently squeezing. She felt his nails almost breaking skin. He was hissing through bared teeth, and had pulled himself to his full height, towering above her, as she met eye level with his chin. No mean feat considering she stood well above most Asgardians herself. His skin glowed a pale blue. Full of energy, similar to the type she had been trained to use by Frigga. He pressed her against the wall. His breath had grown ice cold against her ear. 

“Do not mock me, little bird. For I will break your wings and snap your neck, and when you beg me to stop I will force myself upon you and you will no longer be a true Valkryie of fit purpose to serve the All Father and thus have no choice but to be cast to Midgard to live an eternity as a mortal, do you understand me?”  
She had underestimated him. She was scared, but there was a part of her that relished in his threats. No one else in Asgard had the courage to be within a certain radius of the Valkyrie. This was one of the first times she had been touched in such a way, and it elicited a delicious response in her body. 

Behind them, the Jötunn fired up. “Give it to the bitch, take your true form and ravage her so I can watch!” Loki lowered his hand from Eir’s neck and seemed the perfect image of calm.  
“I said… do you understand me?” He turned back to face Eir, raising an eyebrow. Questioning her in a perfectly calm and composed manner. True form? What did the Jötunn mean?

“Yes, My Lord.” She nodded slowly. His eyes trailed over her form, then back up to her eyes. She was still in her battle garb, minus her armour plates.   
“Has this… pathetic creature been causing you concern?” he raised a hand, not breaking eye contact with her.   
“Somewhat” she sighed. He nodded silently, standing eye to eye with her, having returned to the height he was when he entered her cell, before losing his temper with her. He examined the marks on her neck his nails had left and summoned some energy. His eyes closing momentarily in concentration. She watched in awe as his solar plexus glowed blue. The same spell she used countless times. She flinched as he reached out with his right hand, placing it gently against her neck. Stark contrast to the way he had touched her moments ago. She whimpered, the pain. He had broken her skin. 

"Shhh... I'm sorry, Eir. Let me heal you. Has anyone ever healed you - for all the healing you've done on others?" His voice warm, soothing. Lulling her into comfort.   
"No one has ever..." She trailed off.   
"Lay down, rest. Please don't push my temper again. I don't want to hurt you. You are..." he paused, raising his hand from her neck to cup her cheek. Savouring the velvet warmth of her skin under his cold fingers. "...unique." He chuckled, like music. "...and your respect and passion for the written word has captured me." He lowered his hand and took a step back, allowing Eir to sit on her bed, suddenly exhausted but feeling such relief washing through her veins as the energy pulsated from her neck. “Now… I shall leave you be with these books. I will call upon you later this evening.” His eyes trailed down her form. “Guard!” He bellowed. 

The guard opening the entrance and let the Prince out. Loki strode down over the step out of the cell and kept walking, directly over to the Jötunn who was sneering at him behind his barrier. Loki snapped his fingers at the guard. As soon as the guard had reactivated the entrance to Eir’s cell, he moved to Loki’s side.   
“Open this cell.” He commanded. The guard shook his head.   
“Open this cell now, I command it!”  
The guard armed his weapon, raising it in preparation and hit the button. He knew better than to argue with Loki for many reasons. The electric field melted away, leaving no barrier as the Jötunn stood in battle position, preparing for a fight and possibility of escape.

Eir stood at the back of her cell, wondering what Loki could do to this beast.   
“I can assume you’re alive for a reason. You must have information of some value to the All Father. As such, I will allow you to live, HOWEVER, across from you sits a very noble, very special creature. I would take it as a personal affrontation should you continue to speak to her in such a demeaning manner. She is under my protection. Do you understand?” It was clear he was well-read. So eloquent, impeccable delivery. The Jötunn growled at him.   
“You’re a fool, nothing more…” He launched at Loki, preparing to strike. 

Loki disappeared, the Jötunn falling straight through the illusion and hitting the floor with a thud. Eir’s cell floor shook. The books teetering on the little table. The guard fired once at the Jötunn, striking his shoulder. He launched up. Aiming to attack the guard. Suddenly another Jötunn stood before him. Not the same size as him, but tall and lithe. His skin ice blue, eyes piercing red. 

“You are going to get back into your cell until such time that you will be relocated. Is this understood?” This other Jötunn standing in protection of the guard was Loki. Eir watched on in amazement. She had known he was a different breed and adopted, but no one else had witnessed his transformations before. There had only ever been hearsay as to what his true form was. He stood much taller than when he had held her against the wall and his form had completely metamorphosed.

The Jötunn growled again, standing up and taking his battle stance. Loki rolled his eyes and waved his hand, blowing the aggressor off his feet, smacking him into the wall with a ball of energy, a long trail of ice emanating from his hand where had been an energy trail.   
“You’re beneath me…” he strode over to the large lump on the floor, lifting him and throwing him into the cell with a maintained ray of energy. “Lock him up, and start processing to have him moved to another vacant cell. I don’t want him to be able to bother Eir any more. This is an order... and if you speak of my true form to anyone, I shall not stand in protection of you next time.” Loki turned back, smiling at Eir and leaving a polite bow as he transformed back before her eyes. Spinning on his heel, he left the dungeons. 

“I think it is I that will need to be protected.” She muttered under her breath. Her heart raced. He both terrified and amazed her within such a short period of time. As she felt his aura dissipate she found herself laying across her little bed, eyes closing and drifting into a dream. Of flying free. Her wings outstretched, surrounded by the blue expanse of the Midgardian sky. Ducking and weaving through the clouds and the warmth of the sunshine upon her as she lifted above the layer of cloud that blanketed the land below, keeping it frozen. She felt a great peace for the first time in eons and began to drift across the realms.


End file.
